


Свадебный переполох

by Umbridge



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Genderswap, M/M, Male Slash, Ratings: R, Romance, Slash, midi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 23:12:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/692633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbridge/pseuds/Umbridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Один предлагает неожиданное решение проблемы, а Локи ничего не остается, кроме как согласиться</p>
            </blockquote>





	Свадебный переполох

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждение: джендерсвитч
> 
> Примечания: Фанфик был написан на конкурс «25 кадр» на Thor_community для команды Romance  
> Контрольная фраза: «Зачем мужчине жениться на мужчине? — Из соображений безопасности».
> 
> Бета: Solli

1.

Высокая кованая дверь в подземную тюрьму Асгарда медленно распахнулась, впуская Одина-Всеотца в мрачное нутро золотого города. Громовые раскаты его шагов разносились далеко по темным коридорам, хранилищам и темницам. Одина сопровождали три стража. Они следовали за ним от самых дверей, строгие, собранные, в золотых шлемах. 

Когда перед ними прямо в исписанной рунами стене из черного стекла появилась новая дверь, чуть меньше первой, Один поднял руку, останавливая их. 

— Дальше я пойду один, — сказал он. Один говорил спокойно, ровно, но ни у кого не возникло желания ослушаться его.

Стражи остались по одну сторону стеклянной двери, Один же отправился дальше, по узкой лестнице, залитой зеленоватым светом. Он спускался в самое страшное место Асгарда — «Прозрачное подземелье». Тут испокон века содержались опаснейшие преступники всех времен, те, чья сила была едва ли не равной силе самого Одина, и кого нельзя было оставлять на поверхности. 

Камень, из которого были собраны стены подземелья, не давал чародеям и воинам применить свое искусство.

Лестница закончилась, Один направился дальше, по короткому проходу. У очередной двери он остановился, коснулся рукой вычерченных на стекле рун, и внутри с лязгом отъехали ввинченные в камень штыри. Один, ничего не опасаясь, вошел в темницу, и дверь за ним затворилась.

— Здравствуй, Локи, сын Одина, — проговорил он, хмурясь. — Слышал, что ты в добром здравии и готов выслушать своего отца.

— Ты мне не отец, — отозвался Локи, хотя эта фраза, видимо, ему уже наскучила — Один не почувствовал в ней и половины того надрыва, какой слышал прежде. 

— Я был бы глупцом, если бы вступил с тобой в спор, сын мой. Но я не так глуп, и хочу поговорить о деле.

Локи, сидевший на кровати, спустил ноги и выпрямился. 

— Так и знал! Случись что — вы сразу приползете ко мне, — ухмыльнулся он. — Неужели даже могущественный Один не может решить проблему без своего военного трофея — Локи? Смешно! Как вы жалки! Думали заточить меня в темницу и пользовать по своему усмотрению? Ничуть не бывало! Мне нет дела до ваших бед… 

Один поднял руку, останавливая его излияния. 

— Не отказывайся, пока не выслушаешь, Локи: речь идет о твоей безопасности — и о безопасности всего Асгарда. 

Локи вздернул брови, принялся теребить в пальцах край белого одеяния, что тут заменяло ему обычное облачение. Один заметил, как по его лицу скользили, сменяя друг друга, противоречивые чувства: страх, удивление, любопытство.

— Если ты готов слушать, то я изложу тебе суть проблемы.

— Проблемы? — Локи скривился. — Моя проблема в том, что я сижу здесь. Больше у меня проблем нет.

— Есть, сын мой, есть. И серьезная. Дело в том, что Танос с Титана ищет тебя. И грозит Асгарду войной, если мы не выдадим тебя ему. 

Локи заметно побледнел, судорожно сжал ткань своего плаща:

— Ну что же, вперед! Выдай меня ему, и дело с концом!

Один задумчиво помолчал, потом продолжал:

— С одной стороны, нам не нужна война, но с другой, выдавать тебя мы тоже не собираемся.

— И что ты предлагаешь? — Локи весь вытянулся, словно готовился вскочить на ноги. Один подошел к нему ближе, положил руку на плечо и, глядя в глаза, произнес:

— Ты выйдешь замуж за Тора.

Локи сгорбился под тяжестью ладони Одина, со страхом поглядел на него. И страх этот, кажется, был вызван возможным безумием, что настигло Всеотца так внезапно.

— Ты … хорошо себя чувствуешь, папа? — испуганно пролепетал Локи. Один даже улыбнулся — неужто в этой несчастной душе еще теплится любовь к нему, старику. 

— Да, сын, я здоров. Если ты поймешь саму суть моего плана — а ты всегда был особенно одарен по части планов, — то сразу проникнешься логикой и беспримерной выгодой этого славного союза.

— Но я мужчина, — попытался возразить Локи, на что Один лишь ухмыльнулся в бороду.

— В целях безопасности, твоей лично и всего государства, этот факт можно проигнорировать. К тому же, все знают, что етуны способны принимать обличье особи противоположного пола и даже производить на свет потомство. Мудрость и опыт позволяют мне благосклонно смотреть на столь полезное свойство, как и на союз, что будет приятен вам обоим. А если ты используешь магию…

— Отец, да что ты такое говоришь? — тут Локи не выдержал. Лишь сейчас он, кажется, в полной мере осознал, что старик не шутит, а говорит серьезно. — Тор и я?!

— Мальчишки. Я знаю, что вы баловались в покоях, да и у купальни, сколько себя помнили. И не говори, что это не так, — Один погрозил Локи пальцем. Локи попытался скинуть его руку с плеча. Его всегда бледное лицо стало розовым:

— Баловались? Никогда мы не баловались! — процедил он, но Один вновь прервал его: 

— Не обманывай старика. Я не стыжу тебя, любви незачем стыдиться. 

— Но отец…! — однако Один не стал слушать стенания сына, а продолжал, все так же удерживая того на месте.

— Ты примешь обличье женщины и предстанешь перед Тором как его невеста.

— Но… — Локи замер. Один без труда прочел смятение в его глазах и ласково улыбнулся.

— Понимаю, это неожиданная новость, сын, но таков путь к твоему спасению и благополучию Асгарда. К тому же, ты станешь законным правителем... в роли жены Тора.

— Нет! — Локи дернулся. — Никогда!

— Да. И начнем завтра же. 

Один выпрямился, разжал пальцы на плече сына. Дело было сделано, теперь оставалось только ждать. Завтра, в это же время Локи будет публично сопровожден в башню Хэл на темную сторону Асгарда, и Танос узнает об этом. 

— Как я это сделаю? — раздался позади голос Локи. Один обернулся.

— Как для тебя будет приятнее, сын мой. Магия, особенности етунской физиологии... Главное, чтобы Тор не узнал. Для него ты в заточении навечно.

Локи закрыл лицо руками. Бедный мальчик, сколько ему еще доведется испытать. Один вздохнул и вышел, оставив его одного.

2.

Суд в тронном зале прошел без зрителей. Один постановил заточить Локи в башне богини смерти Хэл и приказал немедленно исполнить приговор. Тор присутствовал при этом и пытался возражать, но отец не слушал. А Локи с кляпом во рту тем более не мог высказаться в свою защиту. Когда Тор потребовал отстегнуть кляп, мать накрыла ладонью его пальцы и шепнула на ухо, что Один все решил, и никакие слова не изменят его решения. Тору пришлось подчиниться. Золотой зал он покидал в мрачном молчании, не слушая ни утешений матери. 

Перевозка и заточение, напротив, проходили при всем честном народе. Тор ехал на лошади рядом с повозкой, на которую водрузили клетку. В ней связанный, с кляпом во рту, сидел Локи. А вокруг шумела толпа, сетуя и проклиная незадачливого принца. Слышались среди прочих и слова о етунском происхождении преступника, но Тор заставлял себя не реагировать. Уж очень много бед он натворил из-за собственной горячности. 

Проводив брата до самых ворот башни, Тор пришпорил лошадь и помчался обратно во дворец, полный решимости так или иначе добиться пересмотра приговора. Не сегодня, не завтра, но когда-нибудь точно. Мрачный, он прошел в трапезную, плеснул в кубок крепчайшего меда и осушил одним глотком. 

— Прости, брат мой, — выдохнул он. — Клянусь — верну тебе свободу, если даже доведется мне погибнуть! — и грохнул кубком о каменный пол. 

Взял новый кубок, наполнил его молоком Хейдрун и выпил еще, а потом еще, а потом решил — а не отправиться ли ему в Муспельхейм. Давно огненные великаны не встречались с сыном Одина. Он закинул Мьелльнир на плечо и, пошатываясь, выбрался из зала. На просторном поле для битв раскрутил он свой молот и отправился в мир огненных великанов, разогнать тоску.

Целую неделю бился он с великанами, Муспельхейм много веков не видел такой драки. Окровавленный, опаленный вулканами и страшными палицами огненных людей, Тор вернулся домой лишь на седьмой день и сразу отправился к отцу. Он хотел еще раз поговорить с Одином о Локи, но удача была не на его стороне. В тронном зале его ожидало целое собрание — отец, мать, великая богиня любви Фрейя и девушка, которую Тор ранее никогда не встречал. Он окинул взглядом незнакомку, переложил из руки в руку Молот и криво улыбнулся. Ведь гостья не виновата в его дурном настроении. А та смерила его взглядом глаз, зеленых, как малахит в горах Ванахейма, аккуратно пригладила черные волосы, убранные под золотой обруч, и опустила взгляд.

— Отец, я… — начал было Тор, но Один поднял руку, останавливая его.

— Сын мой, — заговорил он, сурово глядя на Тора единственным глазом. — Я знаю, как велика твоя скорбь по брату, я тоже скорблю, но дела государственные не ждут, пока мы залечиваем раны. Сейчас, когда нам грозит общий враг, хотим мы увеличить наши силы и сделать нас союз с Ванахеймом еще крепче. 

Тор открыл рот, хотел спросить, при чем тут дева, но Один снова остановил его.

— И лучший способ упрочить связи во все века — брачный союз между дочерью Ванахейма и сыном Асгарда. 

Тор взглянул на Фригг — та чуть заметно кивнула. Затем перевел взгляд на Фрейю. Богиня улыбнулась благосклонно и подтолкнула девицу к Тору.

— Наша сестра Фрейя доверяет тебе свою племянницу Вивеку. Да станет она тебе женой через две недели, и да заботишься ты о ней, как о драгоценности.

Девица молча шагнула к Тору. Тот прокашлялся, потоптался неловко, затем взял ее руку и коснулся губами в знак приветствия. Вивека не произнесла ни слова.

— А почему дева молчит? — спросил Тор у отца с матерью. Те переглянулись. А ответила Фрейя: 

— Моя племянница дала обет молчания, и будет держать его, пока брачный венец не коснется ее головы.

Вивека едва заметно кивнула и скривила губы. Тору почудилось в ее красивом лице нечто знакомое, даже близкое, словно он уже не раз видел вот такой изгиб рта, выражение глаз. Но ощущение узнавания тут же стерлось.

— Отец, так ли я понял — эта дева, Вивека, — теперь моя невеста и через две недели мы с ней станем мужем и женой?

— Да, все верно, сын. В целях укрепления силы Асгарда и Ванахейма, и ради твоего спокойствия и счастья.

Тор с сомнением поглядел на деву. Как же ему полюбить Вивеку, когда на сердце совсем другая мечта и страсть? Когда мысли его полны скорби? Да и дело ли это — жениться в дни траура? Неужели никто уже не плачет о Локи, отвернулись от него? С другой стороны, отец прав. Великая угроза нависла над Асгардом, не было лучше средства сейчас, чем упрочить позиции. 

— А теперь, если мы уже обо всем побеседовали, о Всеотец, — Фрейя склонила голову, — позволь мне вернуться в свой чертог. 

И она, подобрав полы белых одежд, поплыла, словно не касаясь золотых плит, к выходу из тронного зала. Никто не сопровождал ее и, поравнявшись с колоннами, Фрейя взмахнула рукавом и исчезла. 

— Отец, прости, но могу я сейчас удалиться к себе? Я только вернулся из Муспельхейма, да и… — Тор покосился на девицу, стоявшую с отрешенным видом, упрямо глядя в пол.

— Изволь привести себя в порядок и навестить будущую жену, Тор. Она будет ждать в отведенных ей покоях. Да не тяни — не гоже оставлять девицу скучать, — Один заулыбался уж очень лихо, Тор даже немного смутился. А девица едва слышно хмыкнула и бросила на Тора такой ядовитый взгляд, что у того зачесалась голова под шлемом. Ну и дева. Тор кивнул.

— Хорошо, отец, пойду и исполню твое указание.

С тем он и вернулся в свою спальню и, опустившись в ароматную воду купальни, крепко задумался о своей судьбе.

3.

Локи, получивший не самое звучное имя Вивека, обрадовался, когда девушки-служанки отвели его в новую комнату и оставили там одного. Можно было перевести дух. Локи выпутался из дурацкого платья, стянул с головы золотые побрякушки и упал на постель в одной нательной рубашке. Ну и в историю он попал, нечего сказать. Еще и Тор. Тоже мне, жених. Слова доброго девушке сказать не может. Локи зевнул. 

Ладно, ничего не поделаешь. Главное сейчас дождаться конца аферы, а потом… У него в голове уже зрели коварные планы бегства и новой войны, но очень хотелось спать, потому додумать он не успел. Обнял мягкую подушку, не то, что в темнице, и, устроившись поудобнее, задремал. 

Разбудил его ужасный грохот. Локи, ничего не соображая со сна, вскочил с кровати, едва не упал, и только тогда понял — грохот есть ни что иное, как стук в дверь.

Он хотел спросить — кто там, но вспомнил, что лишен голоса.

— Вивека, это я, Тор, прошу, впусти меня в свои покои, — раздалось из-за двери. Локи фыркнул. Чертов братец, притащился, еще и пары часов не прошло. Спешит исполнить волю папаши. Локи в раздражении затянул ленты на талии, водрузил на голову золотой обруч. Надо было обращаться в девицу без волос, уже стало бы проще.

Оправив платье, он решительно направился к двери.

Тор стоял на пороге, сжимая в руке Мьелльнир.

— О, прекрасная дева, — начал он, разглядывая Локи. Тому этот взгляд совершенно не понравился. Стало как-то жарко и неуютно, и женское тело предательски реагировало на него, такое же слабое, как и мужское.

Тор, конечно, о мыслях Локи не догадывался, старался не пялиться на его грудь, и продолжал уже увереннее:

— Не желаешь ли ты посмотреть, как тренируются славные войны Асгарда? Тебе понравится, — он осклабился.

Нечего сказать, отличное развлечение Тор придумал для девицы Вивеки. Локи поднял брови.

— Я молот покидаю, зрелище впечатляющее, ты же не видела еще, — Тор положил тяжелую ладонь Локи на плечо. Тот отстранился.

— Идем. Сидеть в покоях скучно, — ладонь Тора соскользнула Локи на поясницу — брат довольно ощутимо подтолкнул, и тот невольно шатнулся вперед, чем злокозненный братец воспользовался тут же. Вытащил его из спальни и прикрыл дверь. Затем предложил локоть.

— Идем, прекрасная дева, это зрелище для достойнейших, — хвастливо провозгласил он. Локи расправил плечи и сложил руки на груди, демонстрируя этим, что недоволен наглым приглашением, но Тор не обратил внимания. Схватив его за запястье, повел по золотому коридору. Локи прекрасно знал, куда. Спустившись в трапезную, они прошли через зал, потом поднялись по лестнице и снова спустились между колоннами к большим дворцовым прудам. Вода звенела в фонтанах, разбивая голубую гладь, Локи с удовольствием вдохнул влажный, пахнущий цветами воздух. Свобода. Пусть и такая сомнительная, она показалась ему прекрасной. Это стоило того, чтобы стать невестой брата.

Тор же вел его дальше, мимо озер, через яблоневый сад к ровно выкошенному полю. Там уже стояли чучела великанов и дожидались идиоты-друзья Вольштагг и Огун.

Локи скривил губы, не сдержав раздражения. Их только не хватало. 

Вольштагг увидел их еще издали, помахал Тору.

— Эй, счастливы приветствовать прекрасную деву Вивеку! — заорал он через все поле. С воспитанием у него всегда были нелады. Второй же только поклонился. «Интересно, — подумал Локи. — Толстый уже в курсе насчет девы и знает как ее зовут. Братец точно поделился проблемой. Не Вольштагг ли посоветовал пригласить невесту на тренировку?» Не сказать, чтобы Локи нравилась мысль ходить туда, куда советуют водить его друзья Тора. 

Тор покрепче перехватил запястье девицы и поволок ее к друзьям. 

— Давайте покажем Вивеке, на что мы способны! И не ударьте в грязь лицом, друзья! Сначала ты удиви меткостью — стрельбой из лука, а я кину молот, а потом мы сразимся.

Локи высвободил запястье из хватки Тора, воспользовавшись тем, что брат увлекся, хвастаясь, и отступил чуть назад. Ему вовсе не хотелось стать мишенью для Мьелльнира. 

Первым продемонстрировал свои силы бородач. Он лихо расправился с парой чучел, порубив их топором на мелкие бруски.

Потом Огун вышел вперед, показать, как отменно он стреляет из лука. Локи зевнул — он сто раз видел все это, и сейчас с большей охотой вернулся бы в покои и спал дальше. 

Однако просто так стоять было скучно, и Локи невольно начал увлекаться представлением. Тем более что Огун и впрямь показывал чудеса стрельбы. На ум Локи пришел тот лучник из мидгардской команды братца, Соколиный глаз. Вот кого бы он точно оставил без головы с большим удовольствием.

Последним вышел Тор. Как обычно самодовольный, он покидал Молот из руки в руку, а потом прицелился по чучелу. Локи сложил руки на груди. Трюки брата он видел миллионы раз. С чучелами и живыми великанами, на коне и без коня. Тор ничем не мог его удивить. Прекратив рисоваться, брат замахнулся. 

Локи невольно задержал дыхание. Хоть и не было в этом ничего нового, но сердце забилось сильнее, и в животе стало горячо. Локи поежился. Это все тело виновато. Потому что после всех обид, что Тор нанес Локи, никаких чувств кроме ненависти не достоин. «И горазд же ты себя обманывать», — зашептал голосок в самое ухо. Локи дернул плечом. 

Тор же, вложив всю силу в бросок, запустил Молотом в чучело. Мгновенье — и соломенный враг разлетелся, а Молот помчался обратно. 

Вольштагг хлопнул в ладоши.

— Вот ты, брат, даешь! А теперь не сразишься ли с настоящим противником? — предложил он со смехом. Тор тоже расхохотался. Ясно было, что это игра — никто из приятелей-асов не был способен одолеть принца.

Не смеялся только Локи. Его ужасно бесил этот бородатый идиот, да и Огун не меньше. Оба вели себя так, словно имели какие-то права запросто общаться с Тором. Словно он, и правда, стал им братом. «Выскочки, недоумки», — думал Локи, наблюдая за весельем со стороны. 

Бородатый достал свой топор, Тор удобнее перехватил Молот. Они встали друг против друга, оба высокие и здоровые. Локи отошел еще немного назад — мало ли. Тор дал фору Вольштаггу, и тот начал первым — бросился на него, рубанул.

Локи хмыкнул — забавно было смотреть на потуги толстяка Вольштагга. Тор тут же отбил атаку, врезал как следует. Вольштагг отскочил, пошатываясь, бросился снова. Из-под ног летели комья земли с травой, звенело оружие. Тор снова отбил, отбросив Вольштагга чуть не под ноги Локи. Тот отшатнулся, с трудом удержался на ногах. Тор же в мгновение оказался рядом, ударил Молотом прямо в грудь Вольштаггу. Локи не успел закрыть лицо — кусок кольчуги резанул его по лбу. 

От неожиданности Локи оступился, запутался в полах длинных одежд и сел на землю.

— Вивека! — Тор тут же опустился рядом на колени, помогая подняться. Но Локи вырвал руку, кое-как встал, отряхивая платье. Чертов брат, вечно с ним так. Ему нужно унизить Локи, поставить перед всеми в нелепое положение, тогда он счастлив. Локи даже забыл на секунду, что сейчас является невестой Тора Вивекой, и тот знать не знает, кого ранил кусок золотой кольчуги.

— Прости! Заигрались мы что-то, — Тор топтался рядом, делая вид, что рассматривает рану. Локи оттолкнул его, коснулся лба — на пальцах осталась кровь. Вне себя от злости и обиды он развернулся и поспешил обратно в покои. Тор было побежал следом, но Локи обернулся и махнул на него рукой, чтобы отвязаться. А оказавшись в дворцовом коридоре, дал волю эмоциям. «Чем дальше я от него буду, тем лучше», — решил он, размазывая слезы по щекам. 

В спальне он стащил испорченное платье, швырнул на пол и вытер об него ноги, потом, все еще рыдая, умылся. Женский организм желал плакать, и Локи никак не мог остановиться. И даже получал от рыданий некоторое удовольствие. Если бы даже он и собрался вернуться в мужское тело и прекратить истерику, то не сумел бы — обратиться в женщину ему помог Один, сняв ограничения и позволив колдовать, но после превращения запечатал магию.

Потом, завернувшись в шелковую простыню, он позвал служанку. Пусть принесет еды и питья. Немного крепкого меда Вивеке не повредит, особенно когда голова раскалывается и от злости до сих пор холодеют пальцы. Да к тому же следует обрядиться в новое платье.

Служанка вернулась в сопровождении еще двух девиц, те расставили перед Локи блюда со снедью, кубок ароматного напитка, и все трое помогли будущей королеве надеть наряд. Женское одеяние казалось Локи ужасно сложным. Снять эту гору тряпок можно одному, а вот надеть — весьма непросто. 

Когда одна из служанок, закончив со шнуровкой, потянулась расчесать его волосы, Локи оттолкнул ее руку. Хватит, ему хотелось остаться одному. 

Девушки ушли, он взял гребень и принялся приводит в порядок прическу,  
в который раз обдумывая план дальнейших действий. Не может же он и впрямь позволить Одину поженить их с Тором. Надо бежать, и чем быстрее, тем лучше. Но куда и как? Вот задача. Его ищет Танос, читаури тоже будут счастливы перемолвится с Локи парой слов. Надо искать мир, где можно затеряться. Но как это сделать без магии? Локи с раздражением отшвырнул гребень. На него надели намордник, как на цепного пса. До свадьбы деваться некуда. 

И тут ему в голову пришла простая, но гениальная идея. Что, если он найдет, чем откупиться от Таноса? Надо подумать. В сокровищнице Одина хранится множество трофеев. Тогда можно потерпеть и до свадьбы. Главное — вернуть магию.

Локи отложил гребень. Взял в руки кубок.

«Пусть мне повезет», — сказал себе мысленно и выпил. Приятное тепло прошлось согрело горло. Обида отступила, на ее место пришла усталость — и голод. 

«Надо пользоваться положением, пока можно», — решил он, положив в золотую тарелку кусок кабаньего бедра. Есть хотелось неимоверно, и, позабыв про гордость, он впился зубами в мясо. Как же хорошо! Пленников в Асгарде так не кормили. Даже его — принца. 

«У Вивеки будет отличный аппетит», — ухмыльнулся Локи, заканчивая с мясом и принимаясь за овощи. Пусть удивляются, что девушка столько ест. Что естественно, то и полезно.   
Покончив с едой и питьем, Локи вытер лицо платком. Не рукавом же вытирать, как делает его братец с дружками. 

Локи ухмыльнулся. Приятно было сознавать собственное превосходство. Это успокаивало и утешало. Он швырнул платок на блюдо и снова растянулся на кровати. Голова уже почти не болела, ну может только чуть-чуть саднило. Тело приятно грел выпитый мед. Локи закрыл глаза, но сон не шел, наоборот, приятное возбуждение охватило его. Сам того не желая, он представил Тора с Молотом, как перекатываются мышцы под гладкой, блестящей кожей, когда брат кидает Мьелльнир. «Он тебе не брат», — немного вяло проговорил голосок в голове. Локи его игнорировал. Сейчас он стал похотливой Вивекой. Одной рукой прошелся по бедру через ткань, ладонью второй накрыл сосок. 

«Все потому, что ты давно ни с кем не был», — бормотал надоедливый голос. Локи не хотел слушать. Ласки были приятны, в крови бурлил мед.

Стук в дверь нарушил его уединение. Локи убрал руки и приподнялся, чувствуя, что ничего хорошего ему этот гость не принесет.

Стук повторился. Локи нехотя спустил ноги с кровати, придерживая подол платья, тихонько подобрался к дверям и прислушался. Стукнул в ответ.

— Вивека, я пришел извиниться, — донеслось из коридора. Выпрямившись, Локи покачал головой. Ну конечно, никто другой прийти и не мог в такую минуту. Только Тор всегда стремится испортить ему все, даже не намеренно. 

— Открой. Я заглажу вину, — продолжал Тор из-за двери. Но Локи не торопился выполнять просьбу. Сложив руки на груди, он ждал уговоров и унижений.

— Прошу, прекрасная Вивека! Мы просто заигрались, такое бывает. Но я сделаю все, что скажешь, чтобы ты простила меня, — Локи показалось, что уговаривает его Тор как-то не искренне. 

— Брат мой всегда любил тренироваться со мной, вот я и думал, что тебе понравится.

Локи изогнул брови. Брат мой? Ну-ну. Что это Тор вспомнил про него?

— Мы, бывало, часами с ним бились. А я смеялся над его мастерством, дурак был, — Тор громко вздохнул из коридора. Подумав еще секунды две, Локи впустил его, но сразу отошел к кровати, чтобы тот не начал хватать за руки и умолять.

Глядя на брата искоса, Локи заметил у него в руках сверток. 

— Вот, я принес тебе подарок — чтобы извиниться. Узнал, что вы, девицы-ваны, любите, — в несколько шагов оказавшись у постели, он аккуратно положил сверток на одеяло.

Локи повел головой, давая понять, что, раз это все — пусть проваливает.

— Надеюсь я, что ты меня простила, и на завтра я тебе еще придумаю развлечение, но обещаю, — поторопился заверить Тор, — без Молота!

Неловко рассмеявшись собственной неуклюжей шутке, Тор потопал к двери. Тяжелые шаги отдавались гулом под потолком. Зная, что тот не видит, Локи обернулся. Но дверь за Тором уже захлопнулась.

В покоях воцарилась мертвая тишина. Локи очень хотел бы бросить брату вслед что-то колкое, но говорить он не мог, и это бесило. Лишь бы не думать о Торе, Локи уселся на кровать и потыкал пальцем в сверток. В плотный лен было завернуто что-то мягкое. Локи быстро размотал обертку. Ему на руки потек, словно теплая вода, нежнейший ванахеймский шелк, равного которому не было ни в одном из девяти миров. Локи погладил ткань — на ощупь она казалась такой мягкой, такой ласковой, что хотелось прижать ее к лицу. Еще в свертке нашлись золотые иглы и золотая нить. 

Еще раз погладив шелк, Локи завернул все в льняную обертку и спрятал под кровать. Он понятия не имел, что с этим делать. Может, ванахеймские девицы шьют из шелка, вышивают, но Локи этим точно заниматься не собирался. 

 

4\. 

Утро встретило Локи золотистым солнечным светом изо всех окон в опочивальне. Он потянулся на кровати, потер глаза и улыбнулся. Во сне ему снилось что-то приятное, горячее, от чего до сих пор внизу живота сладко ныло. 

Повалявшись немного на мягкой перине, Локи медленно сел. Солнце сверкало в золотом изголовье кровати, искрилось в драгоценных камнях, выложенных по кайме кубка. Локи потрогал изумруды и рубины, потом потянулся за гребнем. Волосы Вивеки струились мягкими волнами между зубцами. Волосы самого Локи вовсе не были так податливы. Причесавшись, он отложил гребень, но служанок звать не стал. Как был, в длинном ночном платье до самых пяток, он вышел из спальни и, шлепая босыми ступнями, поспешил к купальне. Их было много в Валгалле. И Локи с Тором часто купались в них, особенно в одной, ближайшей к крылу, в котором находились их комнаты. 

Коридор закончился, и Локи вынырнул в залитое светом пространство между колоннами. Сбежав по ступеням, он перебрался через парапет и очутился у одетой мрамором длинной и узкой купальни. Но, не успев сделать и шагу к воде, обнаружил, что там уже кто-то есть. Этот кто-то плыл под поверхностью, широко загребая руками. Затем вынырнул и, отфыркиваясь, пригладил волосы.

Локи невольно залюбовался. Да, пусть Тор и стал для него врагом. Пусть. Но когда он видел брата вот так, обнаженного, в искрящихся каплях воды, здесь, где пели птицы, где цвели цветы, и где они вдвоем столько ранних часов провели вместе, невозможно было не смотреть. Сердце вновь забилось тяжело и гулко, как на тренировке вчера. Локи шагнул вперед, едва не очутившись в воде.

Тут уж Тор обернулся и заметил его.

Несколько секунд они смотрели друг на друга, потом Тор смущенно рассмеялся. 

— Прекрасная дева решила искупаться в такой ранний час? — начал он, на что Локи передернул плечами и пошел по бордюру купальни. Он понимал, что надо бы уйти, но не мог и почему-то не хотел. «В твоих интересах наладить отношения с женихом. Вдруг поможет с побегом или покажет хранилище артефактов», — услужливо подсказал внутренний голос. Правильный голос, которого хорошо слушаться. Добравшись до широкой лестницы, Локи повернулся, чтобы сесть на верхнюю ступеньку, и поймал взгляд Тора. Внимательный, долгий. Локи стало как-то не по себе, он даже невзначай посмотрел на грудь Вивеки — не развеялись ли чары. Нет, круглые груди были на месте, да и Тор больше не смотрел странно, а улыбался во все свои тридцать два белых сверкающих зуба.

— Да брось ты, вода как молоко Хейдрун, теплая и голову проясняет! Давай, спускайся ко мне! — он подплыл ближе и теперь стоял на коленях по плечи в воде на нижней ступеньке. Локи поправил волосы и помотал головой. Нет, никаких купаний с Тором. 

От воды тянуло прохладой. Соски немного кололо, и Локи хотелось прикрыть их руками, уж очень вызывающе они торчали. Голова по-прежнему немного кружилась, и Локи подумал, что Вивека уж очень отзывчива для целомудренной девы.

— Или, может, ты плавать не умеешь, а, прекрасная Вивека? Мы много раз тут с братом плавали. Вот кто пловец искусный, — Тор перебрался повыше, и Локи подтянул колени и кивнул. Полы рубахи облепили стопы и голени, волосы на висках завились от влаги, да и дыхание сбилось. И вот эти воспоминания. Зачем Тор все время говорит о Локи? Разве так охмуряют дев?

Пока Локи пытался уместиться на верхней ступеньке, Тор подобрался выше. Протянул руку к нему, едва не касаясь пальцев на ногах. 

— Ну давай, научу тебя плавать. Я и брата учил, ему нравилось. Да не стесняйся, не трону я тебя, я не такой, все знают, — он залез еще выше и схватил Локи за руку. Тот от неожиданности не вырвал ее, а Тор потянул на себя, и в то же мгновенье Локи соскользнул в воду. 

— Ну вот, не страшно же? Эй, тут ступеньки, не глубоко! — Тор схватил его в охапку, и Локи от растерянности сначала даже не вырывался. Воспоминания, горькие, мучительные и сладостные, накатили все разом, как прохладные волны, и он сообразил только через несколько секунд, что Тор обнимает его, тянет на глубину. 

Локи принялся вырываться. Его бесило вероломство Тора, его наглость и больше всего удовольствие, которое доставили Локи его объятия. Тор же не отпускал, держал все крепче, бормотал, что он ее научит... В конце концов Локи врезал ему по лицу и в несколько сильных гребков достиг лестницы.

Второе унижение за два дня — это было уж слишком. Он вылез на парапет, сел на колени, выжимая волосы. Нет, сегодня он не убежит в слезах. Вот еще. 

— Вивека, я опять сделал что-то не так? — окликнул его Тор из воды. — Ну не сердись, я ж ничего такого не имел в виду. Тело у тебя прекрасное, и сама ты хороша, но я таким образом дев не соблазняю. 

Локи бросил на него взгляд, полный презрения, и откинул за спину все еще влажные волосы. До чего же туп его братец. Оправдывается перед какой-то девкой, что ничего такого не имел ввиду. Простак. Локи вдруг люто возненавидел Вивеку и ее налитое, отзывчивое тело. Неужто оно так манило его брата, что тот даже решился полапать ее в купальне? Как это жалко. 

— Вивека, послушай, — Тор вылез из воды по пояс, и Локи вовсе не обрадовался такой демонстрации. «Побег», — напомнил он себе. «Отдайся ему напоследок, — шепнул голосок. — Каким сладостным ласкам вы придавались здесь, вспомни. Ты вовсе не был тогда таким гордым и злым. Был нежным, глупым, маленьким Локи».

Локи едва не треснул сам себя по голове. Как же достали его эти голоса. Может, это от того, что он так давно не разговаривал по-настоящему? «Или оттого, что слишком часто обманывал сам себя?».

Локи отвернулся. Будь проклят Один со своим планом... И Тор. Тор обязательно!

— Сегодня вечером мой отец по случаю нашего знакомства готовит пир. Такого давно не видывали в Асгарде. Мы с тобой должны сесть во главу стола, — он развел руками. — Как бы ни обижена ты была, прошу, прости, потому как хочу взойти с тобой к трапезе, как с другом.

Локи поднял брови, наклонив голову набок. Как с другом. Интересно. 

— Ну что, простишь ли ты меня? — Тор протянул ему широкую ладонь. Локи кивнул, но руки не подал — он не мог сейчас коснуться Тора. 

Тот вышел из воды, не скрываясь, Локи едва не зажмурился. А брат, не заметив его смущения, натянул штаны, сверкнув ягодицами. 

— Купайся, пожалуйста, милая Вивека, я заберу тебя на трапезу, когда солнце окрасит розовым горизонт, — он поклонился, на что Локи даже не кивнул, и неспешно удалился.

Оставшись один, Локи все-таки поплавал. Прохладная вода отлично успокаивала, и спустя час он вернулся в спальню полный решимости придерживаться составленного плана. 

 

За час до застолья служанки наведались к Локи, чтобы обрядить в праздничное платье, причесать соответственно случаю и помочь украсить лицо и тело.

Платье, которое подарил Вивеке Один, выглядело прекрасно, и даже Локи, мужчина, не мог не признать, что оно удивительное. Тонкое до прозрачности, легкое как ветер, пурпурно-розовое с золотой вышивкой по подолу, оно без сомнения должно было украсить Вивеку. Девицы уложили его на кровать бережно, словно оно было соткано из паутины. Затем занялись Вивекой. Втерев в тело и руки душистые масла, они начали наряжать будущую госпожу. Нижняя рубашка оказалась под стать праздничному платью, нежнейшая и вышитая самыми искусными мастерицами. 

Завязав на талии Вивеки золотой пояс, девушки принялись за прическу, сплетая черные густые волосы в косы, переплетая пряди с бусами из драгоценных камней. Закончив украшать голову Вивеки, служанки подвели Локи к зеркалу. Бросив на себя полный недоверия взгляд, он так и застыл. «Ах, какая дрянь», — подумал он со злостью. Сейчас он люто возненавидел Вивеку, потому лишь, что она была так прекрасна. Пусть в ней было много от него самого, но это ей будут все восхищаться на трапезе, а не им, ее поведет за стол Тор, а не его. Едва не швырнув в зеркало чашу с фруктами, Локи все же взял себя в руки. Это все ненавистное женское тело заставляет его переживать такие эмоции. Сам он, конечно, владеет собой куда лучше. 

Брезгливо отдернув платье на груди, Локи отвернулся от зеркала и приказал служанкам убраться прочь. А оставшись один, подошел к самому большому окну, которое выходило на запад. Солнце садилось, сейчас придет Тор и поведет его к столу. Тор будет с восхищением рассматривать Вивеку, будет любоваться ею, и уже больше не скажет ни слова о своем неудачнике-брате.

«Он виноват передо мной и должен поплатиться!» — сказал Локи про себя, стискивая кулаки. 

В дверь постучали, в который раз за прошедшие два дня. Локи обернулся, уже зная, кто стоит за ней. Не желая оттягивать неприятный момент, он быстро спустился в спальню и открыл Тору.

Тот стоял в коридоре в сопровождении чертовых друзей, разряженный как на показ, в сверкающих доспехах, в шлеме, с Молотом на плече. Все его друзья, кроме стервы Сиф, уставились на Вивеку. Только Тор не любовался ее платьем и телом в этом самом платье. Смотрел прямо в глаза, как будто пытался там что-то найти.

— О, прекрасная дева, — начал он серьезно, — позволь мне предложить тебе помощь и отвести тебя к трапезе с богами Асгарда, как невесту мою и будущую королеву.

Локи коротко кивнул, коснулся пальцами его ладони, и Тор тут же сжал его руку. Локи чуть не отдернул ее, но вовремя спохватился. Не стоит так явно демонстрировать неприязнь, а то все рухнет. Он пошел рядом с Тором, поглощенный жаром в пальцах, которые сжимал брат. 

Как ни странно, Тор молчал всю дорогу до трапезной и только мял тонкую кисть Вивеки. Локи это раздражало. Раздражало и похотливое тело Вивеки, которому нравились прикосновения Тора. «Все из-за нее», — твердил Локи. «Это ты сам, — твердил глупый голос в голове. — Ты всегда любил это, не ври».

Внутренняя беседа прекратилась, когда братья вошли в большой обеденный зал. Там столы ломились от кушаний, тысячи свечей горели под сводами. Свои места уже заняли славные войны Асгарда и прекрасные девы, была тут и Один, и Фригг, и Фрейя. Локи опустил глаза — не хотел встретиться взглядом с отцом или матерью. 

Тор провел его во главу стола и усадил подле себя. Локи поправил платье, невольно провел ладонью по сплетенным в косы волосам. Все смотрели на него. Не на Тора, не на Одина, не на Фрею или Фригг. Каждый за столом считал необходимым пялиться на проклятую Вивеку, пожирать ее взглядом. «Чертова дура», — Локи такое незаслуженное внимание ужасно разозлило. Ему никто столько не уделял, когда он еще был принцем и жил в Асгарде. Он сидел рядом с Тором, незаметный и неважный, как будто его и не было в зале вовсе. Зато стоило ему перевоплотиться в это заморское чудо с грудями, все им сразу заинтересовались.

Тем временем Один поднял первый кубок, конечно же за иноземную гостью и их будущую дочь. Все последовали его примеру. Особенно усердствовал Тор. Он не только поднял кубок следом за отцом, но и выпил его сразу залпом. Локи же лишь чуть пригубил. 

После крепчайшего меда воины и девы заговорили разом, поздравляя и расспрашивая невесту. Но Один осадил их, сообщив что Вивека дала обед молчания. Лишь после первой ночи с мужем она заговорит. И что громче говорят не слова, а дела. И Вивека, как и девы Асгарда, покажется свое мастерство, когда будет положено. Локи задрал подбородок. Тайна всегда манит никчемные создания, так пусть наслаждаются. 

Он сидел прямо, ел мало, кубок его остался почти полным, когда Тор предложил разлить снова в честь его юной невесты. Он произнес пространную речь, упомянув, что печален. Ведь его возлюбленного брата здесь нет.

Локи ухмыльнулся. Его радовала тоска Тора. Словно благодаря словам сам Локи незримо присутствовал за столом. 

Тор снова опрокинул мед в себя одним махом. «Надерется», — предположил голосок в голове. Локи согласился. И оказался прав. Тор не собирался останавливаться на двух кубках. Он предложил наполнить по третьему кругу, потом предложила Фригг, потом снова Один, и снова Тор каждый раз выпивал все до капли первым.

Когда солнце окончательно опустилось за горизонт и по темному небу рассыпались яркие звезды, Локи встал. Тор был уже совершенно пьян, и Локи вовсе не хотелось больше присутствовать здесь. 

Гости не обратили внимания на Вивеку: слишком много выпили, и теперь увлеклись болтовней и непристойностями. Локи выскользнул из-за стола, и когда уже спускался по лестнице к коридору, услышал грохот позади, ругань и тяжелые шаги. Это брат бросился провожать «невесту». 

— Эх, земной мед меня не берет, а наш — с десятого кубка забирает, — прокряхтел Тор, нагоняя его. Локи только покачал головой — тот как обычно превзошел сам себя. Он пошел быстрее, надеясь, что брат отстанет, но тот двигался довольно быстро, для мертвецки пьяного, и они вместе скоро достигли покоев.

Тор остановил его у опочивальни. 

— Вивека! — произнес он, потряхивая Мьельниром. — Прости, что пока не могу отдать тебе весь жар своего сердца! Прости! Я стану тебе добрым другом.

Тор тряхнул головой в подтверждение своих слов. Отодвинув его, Локи шагнул в команту, затем обернувшись, кивнул в знак прощания. 

— Я знаю, я не достоин такой как ты, Вивека, — сокрушался Тор. Он шагнул за Локи, но тот закрыл перед ним дверь. 

— Вивека, — еще раз позвал он. Локи прислонился к замочной скважине, слушая, ушел ли брат, или все еще стоит в коридоре. До него сначала доносилось бормотание, потом грохот и храп. Локи вздохнул — ну вот, как всегда, Тор уснул там, где стоял. Раньше Локи всегда заботился о нем, оттаскивал в спальню, но сейчас Тору придется познать цену одиночества. 

Удовлетворенный маленькой местью, Локи направился в ванную, раздеваться.

5.

Тор вспомнил о своей непорочной невесте лишь днем, когда Локи обедал в трапезной в полном одиночестве. Фригг, сетуя на состояние Тора, решила было навязать Вивеке в сопровождение Сиф, но Локи пришел от такой компании в ужас. Проскучав рядом с ним полчаса, девица-воин поклонилась, извинилась, пожелала всяческих удовольствий и удалилась, наверняка, изнывая от ревности. Локи остался доволен. Он был достаточно надменен и холоден, чтобы Сиф почувствовала себя униженной.

Когда та ушла, Локи расслабился, с удовольствием поел и теперь пил вино. И тут появился Тор.

Свежий, словно и не пил вчера, подсел к Локи и добродушно ухмыльнулся:

— Хватил я лишку. 

Локи повел плечами, мол, все равно, Вивеку не интересуют его дела. Тор откашлялся:

— И раз я снова провинился и бросил тебя вчера, то позволь мне сегодня провести с тобой время и показать тебе наш сад, что лежит на востоке Валгаллы. 

Локи уставился на него, удивленный таким предложением. Ну не иначе кто-то посоветовал, потому что в давние времена, когда оба они еще были совсем юными, Тор терпеть не мог сад, и лишь однажды Локи удалось заманить его туда, да и то — пообещав забавы вовсе не детские.

Но сейчас Тор, кажется, искренне хотел прогуляться. 

— Брат мой любил бывать там, Вивека, что ж, может он и был прав, и там есть на что посмотреть, — говорил он, подавая руку. Локи от неожиданности вложил в нее свою и встал. 

 

Сад, раскинувшийся с восточной стороны дворца, Локи называл цветочным, когда был ребенком. Цветы тут были повсюду, и запах их расстилался далеко за его пределы. 

А в самый разгар дня, нагретый солнечным жаром, сад благоухал невообразимо. Локи не мог сопротивляться очарованию сада, и тут же улыбнулся, когда аромат коснулся ноздрей. Они с Тором вошли под сень цветущих деревьев, названия которым не было в человеческом мире, и пошли по ярко-зеленой траве, между цветами и кустарниками, погружаясь в сладостные запахи, в чистые трели разноцветных птиц.

Локи хотел слушать их голоса вечно, но Тор мешал — увлеченно рассказывал Вивеке о ратных подвигах.

— А мы прорываемся, и если бы не брат, то не пройти нам ни за что. Он всех запутал своей магией, до чего ловок был! А в другой раз пошли мы к даркальвам, так он и их обманул, иначе остаться бы там. Заболтал! Вот никто их заговорить не может, а он заболтал. Я над ним смеялся….

Тор замолчал, и Локи взглянул на него, удивленный молчанием. Брат шел, глядя себе под ноги, на лице его читалась искренняя скорбь. Скорбь о нем, о потерянном брате? «Не верь ему, все это пустая болтовня», — заявил правильный голос, но Локи впервые не захотел слушать его. 

6.

Локи и сам не понимал, почему вчерашняя прогулка не идет у него из головы. Взгляды Тора, его слова… Сложно было поверить, что все это искренне, но очень хотелось. 

А еще во время умывания ему пришло в голову, что брат о чем-то догадывается. Мысль конечно сумасшедшая, никогда Тор не блистал сообразительность, однако Локи никак не мог отделаться от ощущения, что тот его узнал. Вернувшись в спальню, Локи кое-как причесался, все время перебирая в голове дни, что провел в теле Вивеки. Мог ли он выдать себе чем-то?

Когда пришли служанки одевать его, он уже с нетерпением ждал визита непутевого жениха. «Чтобы подтвердить или опровергнуть догадки», — убеждал он себя. Но упрямый голос внутри твердил: «Ты просто хочешь его увидеть, потому что скучаешь». 

Локи не прислушивался к глупому голосу. И когда Тор явился, постарался запихать подальше радость. Как бы ни хотелось ему сделать ненависть к брату единственным чувством, постепенно она испарялась, словно дым, а нежность оттаивала и не давала ему мыслить разумно. «Я не должен расслабляться, если хочу сбежать», — напомнил он себе, когда Тор сел на кровать, прокашлялся и завел разговор о путешествии, которое Вивеке обязательно понравится.

«Вспомни, что он сделал тебе, вспомни, как он надменен и как хвастлив», — твердил себе Локи, когда Тор обмолвился о путешествии по девяти мирам. Но внутри что-то все норовило поспорить, доказать, что Тор добр и великодушен, что он красив и нежен, и что с ним весело и он умеет развлечь. 

— Я покажу тебе Хельхейм, — тем временем проговорил Тор, широко улыбаясь. — Никто, кроме меня, не сможет пройти через ворота Хельгринд. Согласна?

Локи дернулся. Узнает ли Мордгуд его истинную личность за внешностью девицы из ванов? Но все же кивнул. Так велико было его желание попасть в Хельхейм. Тор протянул ему руку:

— Тогда идем.

***

Проскользнув через миры к самому подножью Иггдрасиля, они оказались на берегу реки Гьолль. Вода шумела внизу, между скалистыми берегами, билась о камни, с ревом закручивалась в водовороты. Тор сжал руку Локи в своей и потянул его к мосту. Локи постарался сделать вид, что никогда тут не был раньше и изобразил искренний ужас. Словно только заметил, что поверхность моста сделана из обращенных вверх ножей. Он вцепился в пальцы Тора, но тот только улыбнулся и поднял Вивеку на руки. 

Локи лишь ахнул, оглядывая золото моста и шумную, ледяную реку внизу в высоты роста своего брата.

Тор шел вперед уверенно, не глядя под ноги, и острые ножи оборачивались для него гладкими плитами.

Когда они оказались у черной башни, Тор опустил Локи на зеленую траву.

— Ну вот, теперь молчи и не вмешивайся, — тихо шепнул брат ему на ухо. Локи вздрогнул — горячее дыхание обожгло шею, а слова неприятно царапнули внутри. Но он послушался и молча последовал за Тором туда, где темной тенью поджидала гостей Мордгуд.

— Кто вы? — спросила она, преграждая им путь к воротам, выложенным из черного полированного камня, в котором можно было увидеть свое отражение.

Тор шагнул к ней:

— Я Тор, сын Одина, из Асгарда.

Мордгуд хмыкнула. Локи задрал голову и увидел, как кривятся ее губы на широком бледном лице. Из темной тени Мордгуд обратилась в великаншу-воительницу в золотом доспехе и рогатом шлеме.

— Что тебе надо, Тор, сын Одина? — прогромыхала она. Тор показал на притихшего рядом Локи. 

— Перед тобой — будущая моя жена, королева Асгарда. Хель позволила мне показать ей девятый мир Хельхейм. А в залог я оставлю Мьелльнир, — и он впечатал в землю Молот. Локи поднял брови. Мордгуд расхохоталась. Ее смех прокатился до каменных стен и разбился о них гулким эхом.

— Что ж, Мьелльнир, украденный у цвергов — драгоценный залог. Ступай, Тор, сын Одина, я открою ворота. Но держись тропы, — с этими словами она развернулась и толкнула створки, уходившие вершинами в небо. Ворота распахнулись. Тор схватил Локи за руку и потянул за собой в вечно залитый предзакатным солнцем Хельхейм. 

Мордгуд так и не разоблачила Локи, даже если увидела его истинную личину. И он, хоть и бывал за воротами страны мертвых, впервые мог полюбоваться открывшимся зрелищем. Впереди лежало озеро, укутанное туманом, словно клочьями паутины, а дальше, сколько видно глазу, растекались волнами зеленые курганы. По правую руку раскинулся яблоневый сад, сплошь золотой и багряный, а меж листьев сверкали наливные яблоки.

— Идем. У нас мало времени, пока в сон не потянуло, — поторопил его Тор. Локи быстро кивнул. Он прекрасно знал, что Хельхейм — самый опасный из миров, даже для богов. Здесь можно уснуть, потерять душу, сойти с ума или навсегда остаться среди теней. Локи не хотел ничего такого. По-прежнему держась за руки, они зашагали вниз, с холма, к озеру.

Вода в озере, льдисто-голубая, оказалась твердой, словно зеркало. Тор и Локи направились прямо по поверхности, но не на остров в средине, а вокруг него, к курганам на другой стороне. Когда озерная гладь осталась позади, туман, скользивший под ногами, рассеялся, Локи увидел перед собой страну мертвых, границу, за которую никогда еще не проходил. Страх сковал его, внутри стало холодно. Отчего-то ему представились змей Нидхегг и его дети, он увидел словно воочию Змеиный чертог. И внезапно Локи осенило — Перчатка Бесконечности, созданная когда-то ради любви к Смерти — богине Хэле. Вот что спрятано в сокровищнице Одина и что мечтает вернуть Танос!

— Вивека, — голос Тора заставил его прийти в себя. — Тебе страшно? Со мной бояться нечего, — он приобнял Локи за плечо — видения рассеялись в тот же миг. Локи вздохнул с облегчением. «Может, ты и заслужил наказание за то, что делал в этом мире, но твое время еще не пришло», — шепнул голос. 

Локи крепче взял брата за руку и пошел следом, оглядываясь. На верхушках холмов то и дело вырастали уютные домики, из их труб валил белый дым, приглашая подняться и заглянуть, но Тор вел Локи вперед, а когда тот оглядывался, домов уже не было, и только розовое небо простиралось над вершинами курганов. 

Они шли все быстрее, и небо становилось все темнее, словно они входили в ночь, или она медленно наползала на них. Тени удлинялись, леса редели, холод пробирал через тонкое одеяние. И недалеко слышен был гул волн. 

— Слышишь? Это темное море шумит, посмотрим на него с утеса, ни к чему нам попасться на зуб Нидхеггу, — он указал рукой на восток, где громадой в густом мраке поднимался крышами в черное небо Змеиный чертог.

— Туда нам тоже путь закрыт. Мы еще живы, а там лишь мертвые обитают, — он ухмыльнулся, потянул Локи за собой, в ледяную ночь Берега Мертвецов.

Когда уже в полной темноте они вышли на вершину утеса, спускавшегося подножьем прямо к каменистому берегу моря, Тор задрал голову вверх: 

— Что тут красиво — так это звезды. Смотри, как они близко.

Локи посмотрел. Ему показалось, что серебристые точки колют ему глаза. Холод, исходивший с ледяных небес, сковал сердце. Он прижался к Тору плечом, а потом бросил взгляд на берег. И тут же зажал рот рукой. На камни, усыпанные разлагающимися телами, выползал Нидхегг, гигантский змей. Он раскрыл пасть и схватил мертвое тело. Раздался долгий мучительный вопль боли — это душа мертвеца кричала. Локи отступил, закрывая лицо руками. 

— О, прости, — Тор крепко обнял Вивеку. — Он сейчас исчезнет, а мы с тобой спустимся и сядем в челн. Дальше нас ждет Муспельхейм. 

Локи против воли уткнулся ему в грудь, в остро пахнущий кожей нагрудник. Так они стояли, пока Тор не коснулся пальцами его волос.

— Все, готово, идем вниз, но сначала, — он взмахнул рукой. Локи понял, что он призывает Мьелльнир, но сомневался, что великанша позволит залогу вырваться из ее рук. Однако не прошло и минуты, как, рассекая воздух со свистом, на них обрушился драгоценный Молот, и Тор поймал его.

Локи вздохнул, а Тор подхватил его в охапку и кинулся с утеса к черным волнам внизу. 

— А теперь удираем — Хель таких шуток не любит, — весело кричал он, пока Локи трясся у него на плече, не пытаясь сопротивляться — это было бесполезно.

После головокружительного спуска последовал не менее головокружительный бросок, и Локи очутился на дне крепко справленного челна. Тор прыгнул к веслам, двумя сильным гребками оттолкнул челн от берега. 

Морское течение понесло их к красному зареву на горизонте, в мир огненных великанов. 

Сообразив, что опасность миновала, Локи поднялся и сел, поправляя волосы и одежды. Он злился на Тора, но прежняя ненависть отчего-то не возвращалась. Сейчас, когда они вдвоем скользили по черной воде, ему хотелось не убить брата, а сесть к нему поближе. 

— Огненных великанов не бойся, я бессчетное количество раз бил их, им меня не одолеть, — хвастался между тем брат, налегая на весла. Алое зарево все приближалось, звезды на небе растаяли в розовом свете. 

Впереди появились земли Муспельхейма. 

***

Чем ближе они подплывали к берегу, тем труднее становилось дышать. Локи откинул волосы за плечи, подтянул рукава свободного платья выше локтя, но легче ему не стало. Тор же, хоть его лицо и блестело от пота, веселился и распевал издевательские песни про огненных этинов. 

Скоро впереди показалась широкая полоса выжженной земли и огромный белый корабль Нагльфар, построенный из ногтей мертвецов, о котором сложено было множество сказаний. Гигантское сооружение медленно скользило мимо, пока они, наконец, не миновали его и не пристали к берегу.

Локи огляделся. Вокруг, сколько видно глазу, лежал черный песок, неба разглядеть было невозможно из-за густого и едкого дыма. Локи закашлялся — во рту стало сухо. 

— Потерпи, покажу тебе дворец Сурта, он того стоит, и улетим отсюда. Все считают, что выбраться из огненного мира невозможно, но я-то знаю… — он расхохотался, покручивая в руке Молот. Локи покачал головой, глядя на брата с осуждением. Ему не хотелось задохнуться в ядовитых испарениях или сгореть в фонтане вулканической лавы, когда они будут пролетать над землями Муспельхейма. 

Однако Тор, как обычно, не внял немым предостережениям мнимой невесты и потянул ее за собой по горячему песку. Пробираясь между озерами белого кипятка, они скоро вышли к стенам суртова дворца, созданного из глыбы черного вулканического стекла. Локи изумленно вздохнул. Черный дворец до самого красного неба собрал отблески кармина, багрянца, алого. Словно в черном зеркале отразились всполохи огня. 

— Эй, вы! 

Грубый окрик прервал созерцание. Локи вздрогнул всем телом, хотел обернуться, но Тор стиснул его плечо, не давая и двинуться.

— Гостям не рады в этих землях! — пророкотал голос позади. 

— Стой спокойно. Не дадим безмозглым этинам окриками подзывать богов Асгарда, — проговорил Тор тихо, чтобы слышал только Локи. С одной стороны, это звучало убедительно, но с другой, Локи предпочел бы уже убраться отсюда или сделаться невидимым. 

— Кто бы вы ни были, если не ответите на наши вопросы — будете съеден живьем! — голос подобрался уже совсем близко. Но на этот раз Тор отпустил Локи и медленно обернулся.

— А, это ты, тупая громадина, — хмыкнул он, принимаясь раскручивать в руке Молот. Локи отступил брату за спину. Страх испарился куда-то, уступая место азарту. Как в былые времена, когда они с Тором путешествовали из мира в мир, совершая сюда вылазки.

— Я — Пурт! Огненный этин! Да как ты…. — огромное существо, похожее на горячий уголь, наступало на них. Глубоко утопленные в черный череп красные искры глаз сверкали: 

— Тор, сын Одина!

Пурт стиснул угольные кулаки размером с валуны.

— И трех дней не вытерпел без меня, Тор из Асгарда, — прорычал он. Тор же расхохотался и опустил Молот ему на голову. Пурт заорал во всю глотку и из объятого черным домом воздуха появились его дружки — огненные великаны. Тор схватил Локи за талию.

— А теперь — держись! — крикнул он, крутанул Мьелльнир, и они оторвались от земли. 

С огромной скоростью Тор и Локи удалялись от вопящих этинов, черного песка, дворца и корабля, вверх, над Страной Огня. Очень скоро глаза защипало от напитанного ядовитыми парами воздуха, полы одежды обгорели, но Тор все набирал скорость — останавливаться было нельзя. Секунда промедления — и смерть в жерле вулкана, или в огне, который тут словно расцветал из самой иссушенной черной земли. 

Чем дальше они летели, тем хуже становилось Локи, и он едва не потерял сознание, когда вдруг дым стал рассеиваться, и внизу показались леса, обозначившие границы Мюрквида. 

Теперь он смотрел вниз, на зеленые пики деревьев, и дальше, где между ветвей блестела река Слит. Ее серебристо-стальное русло тянулось далеко на восток, вдоль раскинувшегося по другую сторону Железного Леса.

«Етунхейм!» — со смесью ужаса и восторга подумал Локи. И хотя он чаще бывал с той стороны Етунхейма, что прилегала к земле туманов и была скована льдом и окутана снегами, Железный Лес Локи любил особенно. Отсюда родом был его отец — Лафей. Отсюда Локи получил магическую силу.

— Спускаемся! — крикнул ему Тор, и Локи вцепился в него изо всех сил, наблюдая, как приближаются деревья Железного Леса. Еще секунда-другая. Локи снова зажмурился. Потому что ветки гигантских деревьев схватили их, словно руки, прошлись по лицу, пока они опускались все ниже и ниже. Солнечный свет остался далеко вверху. Внизу, у корней Тора и Локи встретила влажная мгла, пахнущая мхом, прелыми листьями и волшебством. Локи буквально чувствовал его повсюду. Оттолкнув Тора, он встал на ноги и коснулся ладонями ствола дерева, возле которого они приземлились. Ему показалось, что дерево отвечает ему. Локи улыбнулся.

— Нравится тебе здесь? — Локи едва не подпрыгнул, когда рука Тора легла на плечо. Он обернулся, раздосадованный тем, что ему помешали. Тор протянул ему лист, полный воды: 

— Пей, и двигаемся дальше, тут нам, асам, лучше не задерживаться.

Локи был с ним согласен. Он быстро выпил воду, надеясь, что она самая обыкновенная, а не зачарованная, и обнял Тора за шею. Теперь они могли лететь дальше.

— Наш путь лежит через Льосальвхейм и Ванахейм, в Свартальвхейм, — пояснил Тор, когда они оторвались от земли. Локи был рад, что в стране эльфов они не остановятся. Конечно, если бы он был собой, он бы раздобыл в Етунхейме нужные травы, способные развеять иллюзии эльфов, но он оставался Вивекой, а Тор — слишком прямолинейным чурбаном, чтобы сладить с обитателями Альвхейма. Когда Тор и Локи пролетали над ним, то старались не смотреть вниз. Все знали, что даже асам может стоить жизни один взгляд на равнины и долины иллюзорной страны.

Ванахейм тоже остался позади. Тор решил, что девушке оттуда не интересна будет ее собственная земля. С любопытством глядел вниз Локи, когда они проносились над золотым лесом Барри. Хотел бы он побывать здесь, освоить магию сейда.

 

Все дальше и дальше уплывали зеленые сады и золотые пашни Ванахейма, поля сменялись каменистыми плотинами, скалы вырастали из земли, невысокие, но крутые и бесплодные. Локи узнал землю суровых цвергов. 

— Спустимся, тут есть что посмотреть, — ухмыльнулся Тор. Локи с сомнением взглянул на него, насколько позволяло положение в пространстве. Или он не знал брата, или тот что-то задумал. 

Тем временем земля все приближалась и, в конце концов, они опустились на каменистую дорогу у входа в незаметную сверху пещеру. Локи, расцепив руки, пошатнулся и чуть не упал — ноги затекли от долгого перелета. Он огляделся, закрывая лицо от ледяного ветра рукавом платья.

Вниз к подножью горы спускался еловый лес, а выше поднимались лишь голые камни. Небо затянули черные тучи, ни проблеска солнца не пропускали они, и можно было подумать, что в стране цвергов наступил сумрачный вечер. Но Локи, не однажды бывавший здесь, знал — солнце в этот мрачный мир не заглядывает почти никогда.

7.

— Не бойся, — Тор по-хозяйски обнял Локи за плечо. — Я тут бывал не раз. Хоть цверги меня не особенно любят, но и гнать не станут — ведь я — принц, почти король Асгарда — вдруг да и сделаю крупный заказ!

Он самодовольно ухмыльнулся и подтолкнул Локи в темную дыру пещеры: 

— Идем, это только кажется, что там темно, пройдем немного, и увидишь такое, чего и не видела никогда.

Локи конечно про себя посмеялся над братом. Тоже еще, жених. Но пошел за ним в подземный город горного народа, радуясь, что ему снова представилась возможность покрутиться на самом большом базаре девяти миров. 

Темный коридор тянулся не долго. Скоро в длинной кишке заметно посветлело, а когда она закончилась, Тор и Локи вышли на ярко освещенную светом тысячи ламп торговую улицу подземного города. 

Улица эта представляла собой широкий карниз, связанный лестницами и переходами с карнизами ниже и выше. Вдоль нее располагались не самые богатые дома цвергов, лавки и перевозные лотки. Локи помнил, что, чем ниже ярус, тем дороже товар и тем известнее мастер. Он направился следом за Тором по улице, затем спустился по лестнице. Он уже понял — брат ведет его к самому дну города, где располагались чертоги самых искусных мастеров Свартальвхейма — братьев Дурина и Двалена, а также императорский дворец. 

Мимо проходили покупатели из всевозможных миров: оборотни, доккальвы, эльфы и ваны. Попадались даже асы, и, если они замечали Тора, то приветствовали его поклоном, а потом с любопытством провожали взглядами сопровождавшую его девицу. Локи знал некоторых из них, тех, которые осматривали товар подороже. Тор легко кивал им, покручивая в руке Молот. 

На уличных лотках торговцы выставили закуски и брагу для гостей. Локи изображал интерес, заглядывал в каждый кубок, и думал про себя, что не советовал бы гостям пробовать грибную настойку. Грибы цвергов славились сонным и галюцинагенным эффектом. А уж спиртное из них... Тут запросто можно и жизни лишиться. 

Зато Тор купил Локи венец из золота и подземных чудных цветов, и тут же водрузил подарок ей на голову.

— Вот, носи и радуйся, — рассмеялся он, взяв невесту за руку. Локи едва скривил губы. 

Локи отлично знал дорогу к чертогу Двалена. Самого Оленя дома не будет — это точно. Зато, возможно, они встретят троих его братьев — Альфрика, Берлинга и Грера. Те, скорее всего, заняты в мастерских, но для принца асов и его невесты сделают исключение. Локи предположил, что Тор задумал сделать Вивеке дорогой подарок, оттого и ведет ее к мастерам украшений.

Рука в руке они подошли к дверям чертога: огромного дворца, вырубленного в камне. Тор трижды стукнул золотой рукоятью о золотой щиток. 

Долго им ждать не пришлось — скоро дверь отворилась, и перед ними предстал сам Альфрик, искуснейший из братьев ювелир. 

Тор поклонился ему:

— О, могущественный Альфрик, великий мастер цвергов, я, Тор, сын Одина, принц асов, пришел проведать тебя и полюбоваться на твое искусство. 

Альфрик хмыкнул в усы.

— Ну здравствуй, о почтенный сын Одина. Рады мы видеть тебя в нашем скромном чертоге. Что за чудесную деву ты привел с собой?

Тор подвел Вивеку к Альфрику. Локи-Вивека поклонился по обычаю дев Ванахейма, а про себя подумал — интересно, понравилось ли Фрейе, его названой тетке, с этим неуклюжим цвергом? Когда-то богиня любви и плодородия продалась ему и его братьям за ожерелье. Постыдная история — так думал Локи, украдкой изучая сейчас Альфрика. 

— Это Вивека, племянница досточтимой Фрейи, прекрасной богини Ванахейма, — представил Тор. — И моя невеста.

Альфрик кивнул со знанием дела:

— Девы Ванахейма знают толк в любовных утехах. Ты обретешь сокровище, о юный сын Одина. Да к тому же твоя невеста прекрасна. 

Альфрик одарил Локи долгим взглядом, отчего у того мурашки побежали по спине. «Подбери слюни, чудовище», — крикнул он про себя, искоса взглянув на цверга. 

— Да и с характером она, поди. Что ж, пришел ты, должно быть, выбрать подарок к брачному пиру для прекрасной Вивеки?

Тор кивнул. Тогда Альфрик открыл перед ними дверь пошире, приглашая в покои. Внутри царил полумрак и стояла такая жара, что Локи едва не задохнулся. Альфрик повел их по узкому коридору вниз, в подземную мастерскую. 

Разглядывая завешанные гербами и оружием стены, Локи думал, насколько же цверги наивны, когда дело не касается торговли. Они выставляют напоказ свою родословную, почести и свитки, а еще — свое искусство, и тот, у кого есть голова на плечах, всегда может свиснуть отсюда все, что пожелает.

Тем временем коридор закончился — Альфрик отпер тяжелую дверь и впустил их в огромное помещение, где жар стал еще сильнее. Неживой свет ламп отражался от гладких каменных стен и пола, на длинном столе поблескивали инструменты, в чанах кипело расплавленное золото.

С восхищением Локи рассматривал выставленные изделия, настолько изысканные и прекрасные, что у него загорелись глаза. Если бы не печати Одина, сдерживавшие магию, он бы с удовольствием присвоил парочку колец, брошей на плащ или украл бы драгоценный кинжал. Особенно одно кольцо покорило его сердце. Вот воистину украшение, достойное принца асов. Или принцессы. В любом случае, ею он долго не пробудет, лишь одну ночь, а потом — кольцо работы Альфрика послужит ему отличным подспорьем в других мирах. Он еще не решил, где затеряется — в мире эльфов или в Етунхейме, а может, отправится к огненным великанам. Он давно догадывался, что оттуда была родом его настоящая мать. 

Заметив, как Локи рассматривает кольцо, Тор тоже встал рядом и склонился над украшением. 

— Нравится кольцо твоей невесте? — Альфрик подошел неслышно, и в его голосе послышалось Локи нечто зловещее.

Тор кивнул.

— Да, хорошо, нечего сказать.

Альфрик ухмыльнулся — глубокие морщины пролегли по его грубому квадратному лицу. 

— Забирай, если дашь достойную цену.

— Цену? Разве не дарят цверги уважаемым асам подарки?

— Нет, — Альфрик сплел руки на массивной груди. — Этому кольцу одна цена — молот Тора. Мьелльнир. 

Тор молчал. Локи слышал даже, как капает вода на наковальни и как в печи потрескивает огонь. Мьелльнир. Нет, никогда не отдаст его Тор, как бы прекрасна ни была вещь, за которую требуют такую плату.

— Да и к тому же, о Тор, сын Одина, Молот твой — тобою не куплен. Украл его для тебя брат твой, Локи.

Тор сильнее стиснул рукоять Молота.

— Он мой, и никто им владеть не будет. Да и попробуй ты даже забрать его у меня, толку не станет. На нем такая магия, которой ты не владеешь.

Альфрик развел руками. 

— Ну что же, моя цена — твой отказ, ас. Не согласен, смотри другой товар. Много колец выставлено в лавках Нидавеллира, а уж я свое не за деньги отдаю.

Тор усмехнулся. 

— Знаю, знаю, — он подкинул в руке Молот. — За любовь прекрасной Фрейи кто бы чего не отдал.

Альфрик помрачнел. Ой, не стоило брату говорить такое. Локи потянул его за руку, мол, уходим. Но внутри все занялось от волнения и радостного возбуждения. Неужели будет драка? Любит же Тор бесить цвергов. Странно, что те до сих пор пускают его через границу, да еще и в святая святых — свой торговый город. 

Тор стиснул его пальцы, как будто хотел сломать их, и улыбнулся широко:

— Отчего не вижу я радости на твоем лице, старый Альфрик? Разве не приятно вспомнить время, когда сама богиня любви навещала тебя и твоих братьев в подземном чертоге?

Локи взглянул на брата с уважением. Речь, по язвительности достойная его самого. И когда Тор научился говорить гадости?

Альфрик стиснул кулаки:

— Никому не позволено говорить о драгоценном даре прекрасной Фрейи ни в этом чертоге, ни в любом из девяти миров!

Он развернулся, протянул руку — схватить копье. В этот момент Тор подхватил Локи на руки, так что тот едва успел вздохнуть, ударил молотом Альфрика по спине и бросился прочь из мастерской.

Длинный коридор показался Локи еще темнее и длиннее. Укрепленные на стенах мечи, палицы, копья вдруг ожили, вырвались из креплений и понеслись на беглецов, преграждая путь. Тор махал Молотом направо и налево, с трудом прорываясь через заслон. Наконец огромная дверь хлопнула за ними — улица все так же шумела, разномастная толпа богатеев девяти миров плыла мимо чертога. Тор перехватил Молот покрепче, теснее прижал к себе Локи и, завернув за угол ближайшей лавки, побежал прочь. Сражаться он не собирался, что Локи находил вполне разумным, и вероломство Тора тоже его искренне порадовало. 

Хотя когда асы не брали то, что им нравилось?

8.

Когда они вернулись в Валгаллу, на Асгард спускались сумерки. Тишина и покой разливались над золотым дворцом, в розовато-голубом небе догорали последние лучи солнца, запах цветов плыл в воздухе, наполняя его сладостью и нежностью. 

Локи распахнул дверь своей спальни, чувствуя, как внутри от пережитого все кипит. Возбуждение пылало на его щеках, и, наверняка, по глазам сейчас можно было прочесть все, что он думает. На один день он вернулся в то время, когда они с Тором еще не знали о своем родстве и будущем ничего, были веселы, невинны и так любили друг друга. «Думали, что любили», — поправил себя Локи, проходя к столу и наполняя кубки — себе и Тору. 

«Да брось. Любили. И любите до сих пор», — заявил внутренний голос. Кубок в руке Локи дрогнул. 

— Все-таки хорошо мы прогулялись, — между тем рассуждал Тор. Локи слышал, как тот ходит по комнате, рассматривает все. Он вздохнул поглубже, выдохнул и развернулся, протягивая кубок. Тор взял и сразу отпил половину.

— Эх, пить хочется! — он тут же опрокинул в себя другую половину. — Налей-ка еще, прекрасная дева.

Локи налил. Долил он и себе немного, потом тоже выпил. Не стоило, наверное, да при том много, но удержаться он не мог. Крепкий мед согрел тело, смутил мысли. Опустошив свой кубок, Локи отодвинул его и поправил венец, купленный Тором.

Тор рассмеялся. Подошел ближе, снял украшение и аккуратно уложил на подушку. 

— Для твоей красоты, Вивека, не нужны драгоценные камни и искусственные цветы. Ты сама как прекрасный цветок, — он провел пальцами по ее вискам и скулам. Локи поднял на него глаза. 

«Надо бы оттолкнуть его», — вяло решил он, но не оттолкнул. Вновь опустив взгляд, заметил небольшой порез на предплечье, коснулся ранки пальцами. Жар от горячих рук Тора разливался по телу, будил запертые до поры до времени страсть и нежность. Локи не хотел чувствовать, но крепкий мед делал свое дело — он вновь поднял голову и посмотрел прямо в лицо Тору. Тот же склонился к нему, обжигая губы пьяным дыханием, и поцеловал. 

Никакая ненависть сейчас не могла заставить Локи отстраниться, попросить Тора уйти. Он уже не помнил, когда последний раз целовался. Не помнил, когда чувствовал такой жар и такое желание, и когда его тело не терзали, а нежили. Он бы отдал сейчас все, чтобы Тор забыл о невинности Вивеки и взял ее на девичьем ложе. Широкие ладони Тора легли на его талию, потом соскользнули ниже. Локи прижался к нему, поддаваясь на знакомые ласки, и застонал, когда Тор отстранился.

— Прости, Вивека, — проговорил он, вдруг хмурясь. Что-то странное промелькнуло во взгляде, в тоне. Локи невольно вздрогнул. Тор словно смотрел прямо в его душу, читал его мысли. — Прости, но я должен уйти. Скоро ты станешь моей законной супругой, и я введу тебя в свою опочивальню, ну а пока — до завтра. Вечером отец созывает гостей на пир в нашу честь. 

Он развернулся и покинул комнату, больше не сказав ни слова. Локи рухнул на постель. Он не ожидал, что будет так одиноко. «Всего одна ночь после свадьбы, и я сбегу», — напомнил себе Локи, а потом согнул ноги в коленях и задрал подол платья — прикосновение отдалось жаром в бедрах. Он застонал, зажмурился, лаская себя. И после того, как наслаждение, такое быстрое и такое желанное, заставило его стиснуть колени и вскрикнуть, растянулся на кровати, вытирая выступившие на глазах слезы. 

 

9.

Следующие несколько дней прошли без особенных приключений. Тор развлекал Вивеку как умел — в основном травил байки, кормил фруктами и показывал чудеса Валгаллы. Локи гнал от себя мысли о свадьбе, и иногда очень тихий голос советовал ему забыть про побег и жить счастливо. Но он делал вид, что не слышит.

А вечером перед церемонией вручения невесты жениху, которая всегда проводилась перед свадьбой, к Локи пришла Фригг. Он не ждал ее и насторожился, стоило королеве переступить порог спальни.

— Вивека, прости, что беспокою тебя, — Фригг мягко улыбнулась, прикрывая за собой дверь. — Хотела лишь узнать, готова ли рубаха для моего сына Тора?

Локи сначала разозлило это уточнение — сына Тора, как будто у нее есть еще какой-то другой сын. Но потом до него дошло, о чем спрашивает Фригг.

— Тор подарил тебе ткань и нити, потому я об этом не беспокоилась. Ну так что же, готова? — опустившись в кресло, Фригг вопросительно посмотрела на Локи.

Тот только развел руками, говорить он не мог, но даже если бы мог, сказать ему тут было нечего. Он совершенно забыл про шитье и вышивание, да и вообще — не умел ни того, ни другого. 

Фригг кивнула с улыбкой, будто заранее знала ответ: 

— В таком случае я помогу тебе, — проговорила она. — Давай мне ткань, иглы, нити.

Локи подчинился. Он достал все, что подарил Тор, и выложил перед Фригг на постель. Как из этого можно сделать рубашку — он и понятия не имел. Фригг же, кажется, вовсе не беспокоилась. Она потрогала шелк, перебрала иглы, нити, наперсток и пяльцы, и удовлетворенно кивнула:

— Прекрасные материалы. Что ж, приступим, — словно по волшебству она достала из рукава ножницы. Локи удивленно моргнул. 

Через несколько часов, когда рубашка была готова, они принялись за вышивку. Фригг пожалела Вивеку и доверила той вышивать ворот. Хотя и этому Локи был не рад. Он промучился добрых полчаса, научившись, наконец, вышивать гладью.

— Я вижу, что ты неопытна в вышивании, — понаблюдав за ним, отметила Фригг. — Но у тебя талант, ты удивительно быстро учишься.

Она улыбнулась, и наклонившись, коснулась волос Локи. Тот покраснел.

— Мой второй сын, Локи, — продолжала Фригг. — Тоже очень сообразительный мальчик. Я так скучаю по нему… Мы все скучаем. И верим, что скоро он вернется.

Локи опустил глаза на сверкавшую в руках вышивку.

 

10.

Стоя за дверями золотого зала, Тор достал кольцо и с улыбкой потер камни кончиком плаща. Тупые цверги. Ничему их жизнь не учит. Еще когда Локи проспорил им голову за Молот, должны были бы задуматься, стоит ли пускать асов в свой мир, но нет, жадность сильнее осторожности. Тор вздохнул. Локи... 

Глашатаи возвестили, что пора выходить. Он выпрямился, встряхнулся. Сейчас не время для грусти, надо действовать. Слуги распахнули перед ним золотые двери, и Тор, широко шагая, вошел в зал. Вивека уже ждала его у трона. Тор нашел ее глазами, и лишь потом взглянул на Одина, Фригг и Фрейю. На собравшихся в зале асов он не смотрел, но чувствовал, что те провожают его взглядами. Даже Вивека поглядывала искоса. 

— Приветствую вас, о отец мой Один и мать моя, Фригг, и тебя, о прекрасная богиня Ванахейма, Фрейя, и тебя — невеста моя, Вивека, дочь Ванахейма. 

Он отвесил залихватский поклон, на что зрители зааплодировали. Не хлопали лишь отец, мать и Вивека.

Выпрямившись, Тор подошел к самому трону, снова взглянул на невесту, но уже прямо и требовательно. Та невольно ответила ему, зеленые яркие глаза блеснули. Тор улыбнулся.

— Ну что же, дети, начнем. 

Фрейя кивнула с улыбкой, от которой зашумел зал, потом взяла за руку Вивеку и подвела к Тору. Тот взглянул на невесту сверху вниз. Лицо нежное, так и хочется взять в ладони, глаза колючие, а губы мягкие — он уже проверил. Тор нежно улыбнулся ей. Или ему. 

— Передаю свою племянницу, Вивеку, в руки сына Одина-Всеотца, громоподобного Тора, — пропела богиня и отступила. Тогда с трона поднялся Один.

— Принимаю в наш мир, в нашу семью прекрасную и невинную деву Вивеку, обещая любить и охранять ее как дочь. Сын, обещаешь ли ты? — продолжал Один.

— Обещаю, — Тор кивнул. И тут же зал ответил овациями. Асы хлопали, кричали, а Тор смотрел в лицо Вивеки. Все в этом лице было женское, нежное, тонкое, но он все равно видел…

— Вивека, теперь ты — дочь Асгарда, невеста Тора, и завтра станешь его женой. Готова ли ты в знак будущего союза преподнести ему свой драгоценный подарок? — склонился к ней Один. Вивека поспешно кивнула, затем повернулась к Тору. Служанка положила ей на руки сверток. Тонкая, золотая ткань скользнула из ее пальцев, и вот уже она протягивает ему рубашку, прекраснее которой еще не видели ни в одном из миров. Тор замер. Ему не верилось, что она справится с подарком, но поди же ты. Осилила. Или это волшебство?

Тор коснулся золотого шелка — но рубашка не исчезла. Тогда он взял дар из рук невесты, прижал к груди.

— Благодарю тебя, прекрасная Вивека. Теперь я знаю — ты не только красива лицом, стройна и умна, а еще и рукодельна. Позволь же и мне сделать тебе подарок.

Вивека вздернула брови — удивилась на самом деле или играет? Тор сунул руку за стальной нагрудник, и, достав кольцо, раскрыл перед невестой ладонь. Вивека вздрогнула, ее глаза округлились, и все лицо осветилось радостью.

Тор ухмыльнулся. До чего же она была прекрасна в этот миг. Он сам завидовал себе. Взял ее за руку, поглаживая тонкие маленькие пальцы. Вивека попыталась высвободить руку. «Все в порядке, доверься мне», — подумал с улыбкой Тор и аккуратно одел кольцо ей на палец. 

Еще одно мгновение Вивека смотрела на него с негодованием и вдруг исчезла.

11.

Локи спал, и ему снился Нидавеллир, снилось, что пришел Тор и забрал его от цвергов, и что те отправили их вдвоем в Асгард. А взамен Тор оставил им Молот. Молот? Локи резко проснулся, но глаз не открыл, потому что услышал голос брата:

— Прости меня, я как был дураком, так им и остался. Может, это мое наказание за глупость. Но мне ничего не жаль, только бы тебя вернуть… Ладно, спи, — кровать едва слышно скрипнула. Локи прислушался. Звук шагов затих у двери, потом скрипнули петли. Тор ушел. 

Полежав еще несколько минут, на всякий случай, Локи открыл глаза. Его спальня опустела, только слегка помятое покрывало напоминало, что только-только тут сидел Тор. Локи полулежал, глядя на свои руки. Значит, все это не было сном — Нидавеллир, цверги, Мьелльнир как плата за свободу Вивеки. Брат лишился Молота. Разве это не выгодно Локи? Безоружный, он ничего не сможет сделать, когда после свадьбы к Локи вернется магия. «Ты хочешь вернуть ему Мьелльнир», — вдруг заговорил противный голос внутри. Локи вздрогнул. «Чушь!» — мысленно ответил он. «Тор любит тебя, они все тебя любят, и ты начал им верить. Ну же, не обманывай себя», — не унимался голос.

Локи тряхнул головой. Эти слова звучали абсурдно, но в них было так много правды. Ему отчего-то вспомнилось, как Тор затащил его в воду в купальне, вспомнилось путешествие по мирам, и поцелуи. «Ладно, — подумал он, вставая. — Я окажу ему последнюю услугу. Тем более, что потом я собираюсь сбежать, прихватив Перчатку». Решившись, он пошел умываться.

План спасения Молота созрел у Локи почти мгновенно, но для начала надо было поговорить с Одином. Тот давно не спал, и у себя в покоях читал книгу рун, когда Локи побеспокоил его. Вошел и сел в большое кресло, где часто сидел ребенком.

— Что случилось, Локи? — спросил Всеотец, поднимая голову от рун. 

Локи показал на губы. Один улыбнулся и едва заметно повел пальцами. 

— Отец, мне нужна магия! — хрипло прокаркал Локи и тут же закашлялся. Слишком давно он не говорил.

— Магия? Зачем? — Один поднял брови, но, казалось, все понял без пояснений.

Локи набрал в грудь побольше воздуха и уже осторожно и тихо продолжал:

— Я знаю, как вернуть Молот Тору, но для этого мне нужна моя магия.

Один нахмурился:

— Послушай, ты же понимаешь, что доверять тебе я не могу. Тор сам виноват, не захотел честно выкупить кольцо и заплатил за него в итоге такую цену. Зачем тебе помогать ему?

— Потому что… — начал Локи, но запнулся. Он и сам не знал точно, зачем. Или не хотел признаваться себе. — Потому что я у него в долгу, — наконец выговорил он. — Хочу вернуть долг и покончить с этим навсегда.

— Если ты сбежишь, Танос развяжет войну с Асгардом, — Один все смотрел на него, так пристально, словно заглядывал в самую душу. Локи едва сдержался, чтобы не прижать ладони к горячим щекам. 

— Но я тебе верю… Почему-то… — Один закрыл книгу рун и, подняв обе руки, прошептал заклинание, Локи неизвестное. И тут же в самом сердце словно лопнул пузырек, наполненный горячей магией, и она хлынула по крови, к кончикам пальцев. Локи не выдержал, рассмеялся от восторга. 

— Спасибо! — воскликнул он, но на этот раз голос звучал ровно, чисто.

— Что ж… Я поверил тебе… — Один устало откинулся на спинку кресла. — Иди. Я вернул тебе магию только до полудня, у тебя есть несколько часов. 

Локи вскочил из кресла и, забыв поблагодарить, бросился прочь. Закрывшись в спальне, он снял кольцо цвергов, подаренное Тором. Мастер снял с украшения чары, когда получил Молот. Но теперь нужно было наложить свои.

Положив кольцо перед собой, Локи поднял над ним руку ладонью вниз и прошептал руническое заклинание. Тепло прокатило от сердца к пальцам. Он ничего не забыл — его искусство по-прежнему оставалось с ним. Горячий вихрь закрутился в самом центре ладони, собираясь в огненный шарик. Кожу закололо. Локи чуть двинул пальцами. Шарик лопнул. Сияние прошлось по ободку украшения. Звякнув о стол, кольцо замерло.

Локи ухмыльнулся. Взяв золотой ободок, надел его на палец. И в тот же миг оказался в Нидавеллире, в самом сердце подземного города.

Лавки как обычно работали, цверги торговали, торговались, обсуждали заказы. По улице мимо дверей дорогих мастерских медленно прогуливались покупатели. Локи поправил растрепавшиеся волосы и направился в сторону чертога Двалена.

Альфрик открыл ему сразу, словно ждал. 

— О, прекрасная дева, неужели ты вернулась к нам? Тебе понравилось в гостях у старых братьев? — спросил он, оглядывая Локи с ног до головы из-под кустистых бровей. Убогий, древний гном. Сладко улыбаясь, Локи смотрел на него сверху вниз. 

— Я пришла за Молотом. И хочу предложить вам достойную цену, — проговорил он. Голос Вивеки звучал нежно, словно дуновение теплого Ванхеймского ветра, и лицо цверга смягчилось. 

— Что же ты можешь предложить нам, дева? — осведомился тот, улыбка тронула жесткие губы.

— Позволь мне войти, Альфрик, и я скажу, — он шагнул вперед, принуждая цверга отступить и впустить его в каменный темный коридор. 

Когда дверь отрезала их от уличного шума и толпы, Локи откинул волосы за плечи, обнажая высокую грудь, лишь немного прикрытую платьем.

— Я предлагаю вам свое тело в обмен на Молот. Когда-то моя тетя провела с вами ночь, я тоже хочу так.

Альфрик молчал, и только взгляд его черных, потухших глаз скользил по телу Вивеки, будто взвешивал, стоит ли оно кольца и Молота. 

— Что ж, — ответил он наконец, и Локи мог поспорить на свою голову, что цверг задумал обмануть девицу — забрать ее дар, но Молот оставить себе. — Скажи мне, дева, сохранила ли ты чистоту?

Локи кивнул. 

— Забрать дар чистоты у девы из Ванахейма, у племянницы возлюбленной богини Фрейи… Что ж, это достойная плата, — он отступил к стене, уступая ей путь.

— Постой, — Локи огляделся. — Покажи-ка мне сперва Мьелльнир. Тогда я буду уверена, что мы совершим равноценный обмен… Да и потом – куда нам торопиться? У нас вся ночь впереди… разве не должны мы разжечь наше желание напитками?.

Альфрик помялся, помолчал, цыкнул зубом, но неохотно кивнул:

— Хорошо. Идем со мной.

По коридору, заполненному светом тусклых ламп, они спустились глубже в толщу скалы, в комнаты мастера. Впустив Вивеку в огромную, холодную спальню, Альфрик закрыл за ней дверь. 

— Смотри, — хрипло ухмыльнулся он. 

Локи не надо было просить дважды. Он и так уже осмотрелся и заметил Мьелльнир. Забавно, но Альфрик держал Молот в своих комнатах, а не в мастерских.

Локи прошел к кровати, вытесанной из каменной глыбы и укрытой шкурами, и сел. Тут же, словно из воздуха, перед ними возник стол, а на нем тарелки и два кубка. Для гостьи и для хозяина. 

Локи едва заметно наклонился к кубку и, снова выпрямляясь, ухмыльнулся. Он прекрасно знал, чем хитрый цверг наполнил его бокал. Настойка из грибов, растущих на берегах сонного озера. Именно из них цверги варят брагу и опаивают глупых покупателей. Коснувшись ножки бокала, Локи мысленно прошептал заклинание. Ничего не изменилось, но он знал, что сейчас содержимое его кубка и кубка Альфрика поменялись местами.

Альфрик сел рядом, ничего не замечая и охаживая взглядом Вивеку с ног до головы, поднял кубок.

— За дар чистоты прекрасных дев Ванахейма, — произнес он, ухмыляясь. Локи улыбнулся в ответ и пригубил из своего кубка. Сладкое цветочное вино. Цверг же выпил все до дна. Икнул, моргнул и свалился на пол. Его грузное тело глухо стукнулось о гладкий камень. Этого Локи и ждал. Он поднялся, подошел к Молоту. Затем взял его за рукоять и перевернул кольцо. 

Магия сработала мгновенно. Кольцо, заколдованное Локи, перенесло и его, и Молот прямо в покои Тора. Так направили их руны.

12.

 

Когда в комнате вдруг как из воздуха материализовалась Вивека, а с нею — Мьелльнир, Тор едва с кровати не свалился. Усевшись, он протер глаза. Может, задремал и такое привиделось? Но нет — перед ним была живая невеста и вполне реальный Молот. 

— Ло… Вивека, приветствую тебя в моих покоях… Э… что ты тут делаешь? И это? Как ты такое провернула?

Вивека не ответила. Бросив на него взгляд, полный презрения, она развернулась и покинула комнату. Через минутуТор встал и направился следом. Была у него одна мыслишка, куда его будущая жена решила наведаться, и он очень хотел проверить, прав или нет.

Вивека спешила по коридору прочь из тихого восточного крыла, Тор шел за ней, ступая бесшумно. Она не слышала, торопилась скорее покинуть гостеприимный чертог. Они вместе спустились по лестницам, а дальше Вивека пошла по внутреннему мосту к хранилищу, а Тор остался стоять за колонной, выжидая. И когда Вивека не вернулась через пять минут, тоже прошел по мосту в хранилище. 

Он было подумал, что хранилище уже пусто, но невеста была там — стояла у Перчатки Бесконечности. Тор спрятался в тени арки, гадая — решится она или нет. Стоял долго, так, что ноги начали затекать. Но Вивека не протянула руку и не коснулась перчатки. Синий свет, разливавшийся от артефакта, освещал ее прекрасное лицо, на котором отпечатались неведомые Тору чувства. Наконец она улыбнулась, и, повернувшись, отправилась к выходу из хранилища. Тор позволил ей уйти, спрятавшись в нише с доспехами огненного великана, а когда Вивека скрылась из виду, вышел из укрытия. На душе у него стало легко.

13\. 

Обряд бракосочетания проходил в тронном зале, и там, кажется, был весь Асгард. Все хотели, пусть из толпы, лишь окриками и овациями, поздравить Тора и его жену. Дав друг другу клятвы, супруги прошли к праздничному столу длинной с половину Валгаллы, и подняли по кубку чистейшего молока священной Хейдрун. Затем Фрейя благословила их, коснувшись губами лбов, и отправила в опочивальню, а прочие асы остались пировать. 

Едва дверь спальни, новой, большой и светлой, затворилась за молодоженами, Тор прижал к груди жену и поцеловал в губы. Та не сопротивлялась, отвечала жадно, крепко обняла за шею. Подхватив ее на руки, Тор донес Вивеку до супружеского ложа и уложил на вышитые золотом покрывала.

— Будь ласков, — протянула жена, удерживая его руку, когда Тор улегся рядом и сунул пальцы ей под юбки. Тор хмыкнул.

— Буду, не бойся, моя голубка, — шепнул ей, закидывая подол повыше и открывая нежную розовую плоть. Вивека ахнула, потянула платье вниз. 

— Ты так горяч, боюсь, не сумеешь сдержать себя, — испуганно и смущенно пробормотала она. Тор, не обращая внимания на трогательное сопротивление, распустил шнурки, обнажая тяжелую грудь с торчащими сосками. Вивека порозовела и прикрыла груди ладонями. Тут Тор не выдержал. 

— Слушай, ну хватит уже. Обращайся обратно, Вивека мне порядком надоела, — вздохнул он, глядя в лицо жены. Та ухмыльнулась:

— Разве такие речи супруг должен говорить в первую брачную ночь? Да и обманываешь ты меня, путаник, разве так целуют ту, которая надоела?

— Хватит дурака валять! Хоть девица была изрядная, но я давно тебя раскрыл, еще в купальне.

— Да ну? — Тор только и успел моргнуть раз, а вместо девицы перед ним уже лежал Локи, прикрытый ворохом кружева и шелка. Тор расхохотался.

— Да, черт побери! И про Перчатку забудь — а то я обещал за тобой присматривать.

Локи пожал плечами и потянул его на себя. «Никогда ты не бросишь дурить», — подумал Тор с нежностью.


End file.
